


"MariChat? Seriously?"

by MerakiMela



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Oblivio Spoilers, dating rumour, online speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerakiMela/pseuds/MerakiMela
Summary: When Chat Noir is a little too chummy with Marinette during an akuma attack, people online begin speculating rumours that the pair are secretly dating.





	"MariChat? Seriously?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the 2 people in Impact's (tumblr user @impacticaljoker/@funny-mlb-screenshots) mlb discord server that wanted this fic

Adrien Agreste was having a good day. The akuma of the day had waited until school was over to attack, so he didn’t need to come up with an excuse to leave the class during the attack. It went for his bodyguard pretty early on, and while it was sad, it did mean Adrien was about to transform without having to dodge the man. He also got to protect Marinette from being hurt; holding her waist as he pulled her from danger, looking down into those bright blue eyes always made him really feel like a true hero. Shortly after that he finally got to see Ladybug once she showed up to the fight and together they made quick work of the akuma. Now, he was kicking back with Nino at said friend’s place discussing upcoming musicians over some fruity gelato. It really was a good day. It made Adrien glance at his phone, expecting to get a phone call that would ruin it. When he heard the sound of a phone buzzing, he cringed for a moment, thinking he had willed it into existence. It took him a moment to realise that it wasn’t his phone that rang.

“Hey Alya, what’s up?” Nino spoke into his phone, tone warm and loving, with a dazed smile on his face. His relaxed demeaner shifted dramatically to surprise when the sound of manic shouting pierced through the speaker. Hearing the yelling, Adrien edged closer to Nino, waiting to see if he needs to leap into action.

“Whoa, slow down! I can’t understand what you are saying. What about your forum?” Nino asked, squinting his eyes as if it would help him hear better. Adrien grabbed his phone and opened up the LadyBlog, quickly pulling up the forum page. At the top, there was a post that was getting a lot of comments. He held his breath; nothing has ever gotten so many comments so fast except for the kiss between himself and Ladybug right after Oblivio. Opening the post, he gasped simultaneously with Nino, who seemed up to date with what he had just seen. The top of the post contained an image of himself with Marinette, immediately after he had saved her. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, still looking into each other’s eyes. Below the image read the caption:

**_“Chat Noir’s secret girlfriend?”_ **

Adrien’s jaw clenched. Why would they think she was his girlfriend? Surely they didn’t look that couple-y. He looked back at the image only to wince. Actually, they looked extremely couple-y out of context. He opened the comments to see how bad the damage was.

**_“They’ve GOT to be dating! Just look at the love in their eyes!”_ **

**_“But what about Ladybug?”_ **

**_“She is WAY too comfortable in his arms for them to not be involved.”_ **

**_“Isn’t this the girl who was seen with Adrien Agreste?”_ **

**_“OMG yeah! Her name is Marinette, right? She designed Jagged Stone’s album too.”_ **

**_“If she’s into rock n’ roll she’s purrfect for Chat “Leather Pants” Noir!”_ **

**_“I don’t think his suit is actually leather…”_ **

**_“How would you know? Have you touched it?”_ **

**_“If I had touched Chat Noir, I would have died on the spot and wouldn’t be talking to you now.”_ **

Adrien looked away from the screen, avoiding further discussion of people touching him. It was always a weird topic to see, for either of his identities. Skipping past that part of the thread, he saw that they moved on to discuss Marinette in a similar way, which irked him even more. Marinette was certainly beautiful, but she deserved better than being ogled by strangers on the internet. Skipping further ahead, he found a part of the conversation that seemed safe.

**_“Wait, if they really are a couple than they need a couple name! I suggest MariChat!”_ **

**_“Not quite as good as LadyNoir, but I still like it.”_ **

**_“I think I like MariChat more that LadyNoir now. I mean, just look at how cute they are together!”_ **

“Dude, relax! Even if she’s not picking up the phone now, she’ll get back to you eventually. You know she wouldn’t give an interview to anyone but you.” Nino reassured into the phone. Hearing that Marinette wasn’t picking up the phone made him nervous. She was probably sitting in her room freaking out, babbling to herself about the worst case scenario on the verge of triggering a panic attack. What if she hyperventilates and passes out?

“I have to go.” Adrien announced, grabbing his bag on his way to the door. Nino did a double take, giving him a confused expression.

“What? Why?”

“It’s an emergency; there’s no time to explain.” Adrien blurted out, picking up his pace as he passed through the threshold, before darting out of Nino’s apartment and into the alley next to his apartment block.

“What are you doing? We were finally relaxing!” Plagg whined, sticking his head out of the shoulder bag.

“Marinette needs our help! Plagg, claws out!”

 

In a frantic blur, Chat Noir found himself crouching over the trap door leading to Marinette’s bedroom from her balcony. He knocked gently enough for her parents not to notice, but loud enough for her to hear. After half a minute of no response, he knocked again a little louder, expression tightening into a frown. Usually, he could hear her walking across her room, then her bed creaking, before she pops open the trap door. But now, he couldn’t hear her moving at all. She was either not in there, intentionally ignoring him because she was mad, or had already passed out from hyperventilating. Chat took a sharp in take of breath as he considered his options. If she was ignoring him and he opened the trap door, she’d get even more mad at him. But if she were passed out, she’d need him to come in as soon as possible to roll her onto her side or whatever you’re meant to do. Deciding it was worth the risk, he carefully opened the trap door and peaked cautiously into her room.

There she was, sitting at her table hunched over her sewing machine, bopping happily to the beat playing through her headphones which her attached to a dusty looking cassette player. Sure enough, her phone was off to the side on her chaise, flashing away from the accumulating notifications. Chat Noir let out the biggest sigh of relief of his life. She hadn’t even seen the post yet, she was just off in her own world. This meant he could get her in a good mood before looking at the LadyBlog, and be there for her to help calm her down afterwards. For now, she was still completely in her little creative bubble, unaware of the presence of an intruder. He grinned, realising the potential for a good, old-fashioned surprise prank. Gracefully, he slunk down from her bed and towards the unsuspecting girl, wriggling his fingers in anticipation. Suddenly, Marinette spun in her seat and pegged an empty pin cushion directly at his forehead. So much for unsuspecting.

“Ah! How did you know I was there? You couldn’t even hear me knocking!” He whined, not particularly minding how childish he sounded. She snorted, before stretching her smile into a cheeky grin.

“I’ll never reveal that I saw your reflection in the glass of this photo frame.” She declared with a jokingly villainous tone, gesturing to a small, framed photograph of her and Adrien, which won a chuckle out of him.

“Okay then. Keep your secrets.” He replied, matching her tone while attempting to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Marinette quirked an eyebrow at him, not losing her smile.

“What are you even doing in here without me letting you in? Doesn’t me not answering your knocking usually imply I’m not in here?” She questioned, judging him but not appearing to be distrustful. Chat Noir laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. In all his worrying, he didn’t consider that she was fine and would think he was a weirdo for bursting into her room.

“I was worried about how you were taking the latest post in the LadyBlog forums, but uh…clearly you haven’t seen it yet.” He explained awkwardly, leaving out the part where he assumed she had passed out. He didn’t think she’d like that. Marinette’s expression twisted into comical confusion. He loved how silly she could be and how wild her faces can get.

“Huh? Is there a video of you getting hurt?” She asked, face dropping to serious concern. His heart skipped a beat. Was that really the first thing she thought of that would upset her?

“N-No, nothing like that. It’s…well, it would be easier if you just saw it for yourself.” He suggested, gesturing to her desktop. She rolled over and woke the screen up, which revealed the LadyBlog already open. He shut his eyes cringing, waiting for her inevitable reaction as she switched to the forum page. The room was unbearably silent as she read. If she still had feelings for him, it would be heartbreaking for her to have people getting excited over something she wants but can’t have, almost like the universe was rubbing it in her face. He certainly knew what that felt like. If she didn’t have feelings for him anymore, she would probably find the whole thing unbearably embarrassing.

“MariChat? Seriously? Wouldn’t MariNoir work better? I mean, I already have an “N” in my name, so it segues a lot smoother.” Marinette complained, looking surprisingly calm, if not mildly irritated as if she had been slightly inconvenienced. Well, this reaction was a surprise. She didn’t seem phased at all; by the image itself, or by how quickly the commenters clung to the idea of them being in a relationship. It really felt like the reaction of somebody who was used to this happening to her. Ladybug herself has only recently gotten used to people assuming her and Chat Noir were in a relationship, so how did Marinette get over it so quickly? At any rate, he won’t be outdone.

“I purrsonally think Chatinette is our best couple name.” Chat Noir commented, dialling up his mischievous grin. Marinette chuckled, before shaking her head with a smile.

“No, I like it starting with my name more.” She countered, getting up from her seat to face him, leaning back on her desk confidently. He gravitated closer, towering over her with a smirk on his face as they made eye contact.

“Need to feel in charge, do we?” He teased, leaning in close. She twisted her face away, turning her nose up smugly as she crossed her arms with a familiar sass.

“Only when there is nobody more qualified around.” She quipped back. Chat Noir’s heart skipped a beat yet again. This girl was really doing things to him today. Maybe it was just the banter reminding him of his relationship with Ladybug, but he found himself increasingly wishing that the MariChat rumour was true. The fact that it wasn’t true only led him to wonder:

“Why aren’t you denying the rumours?” The question blurted out. Her head snapped back to look at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Sorry, I just…I assumed that as soon as you found out, you’d freak out and prepare a statement that explains you’re not in a relationship with me and post it to the forums as soon as you could.” He explained, once again rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why was she making him so nervous? She shrugged, before adjusting her weight against the desk.

“Something similar to this happened before. I was helping my friend Adrien and a bunch of people thought I was his girlfriend.” She started to reveal, before pausing to giggle at the memory. He couldn’t tell if it was because it was a fond memory, or the idea of dating Adrien was a joke to her.

 “He told me that the more you try to deny a rumour, the more people think it is true. Just look at Ladybug. She was so adamant about shutting down theories that she was dating you that everyone assumed she was covering something up. Besides…” She paused once again to pick up the framed photo of her and Adrien. Softly, she traced her finger over the curve of his face while wearing a warm smile that lit a fire in Chat Noir’s heart.

“…As long as you and I know the truth, that’s all that matters.” She quoted, this time it was all too clear she was thinking of him fondly. Oh, he was a goner now. He leaned even closer to her, raising his hand to gently turn her face from the photo in her hands back up to his. He risked a look down at her lips, which were relaxed in her startled daze. He looked back up into her eyes and realised she definitely noticed his glances. But she wasn’t moving away. Was that a sign to continue? He felt like a magnetic force was pulling him in, lips preparing to meet hers any second now –

_BANG!_

“Girl you better have a good reason for not answering my – ” The voice of Alya blared through the now open entrance to Marinette’s room, cutting herself off as she noticed the pair. The daze of what was about to happen finally wearing off, the two of them leapt away from each other. He tried to come up with some sort of excuse, but all that came out was garbled garbage. To no one’s surprise, Marinette was not doing any better. Alya’s face twisted from stunned shock into a terrifyingly devious grin.

He was so screwed.


End file.
